


When this is all over I’m going to tell him everything

by KansasJustGotGayer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, Written before MAG 158, hindsight is 20/20 right lol, im not even sure what this was tbh, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KansasJustGotGayer/pseuds/KansasJustGotGayer
Summary: I wrote this before Panopticon and its a little funny in the current context but I also still love the spirit of this speculation I had. I changed it so it could kind of fit. This would be I guess a version where Jon got to the Panopticon before Martin was taken to the lonely, and also Jon didn't get a statement from either of them.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 12





	When this is all over I’m going to tell him everything

Jon and Martin found themselves lost in the tunnels together, the Panopticon behind them in ruins. They had run until they were a safe distance away from the crumbling rubble and debris, but now they were collapsed and breathless, sitting against the old brickwork. Everything that had happened was catching up to them. Jon arrived just in time to stop everything in its tracks and derail everything, pulling Martin out of Peter’s grasp and wiping that smug look off of <strike>Elias’s</strike> Jonah’s face. He didn’t let go of Martin’s hand for a second. But now he was losing his grip. The sprint into the tunnels, all of the action, the emotion... all of the adrenaline it filled him with was quickly wearing off in the short reprieve. Martin noticed Jon losing consciousness and began to panic, the fear he had lost flooding back to him in an instant. He shook Jon to keep him awake.

“Jon! Jon are you there? Are you okay? Whats wrong with you?” His tone made it clear this was the most sincere meaning of the words possible.

Jon struggled to keep his eyes open and his breath steady enough to respond.  
“I... I’m sorry that.. that took a lot out of me.”

Martin suddenly understood exactly what the reason was for Jon’s current state.  
“Jesus... how long has it been?”

“I.. I’ve been reading old statements every-“

“No, how long has it been since you’ve had a *new* one.”

Jon hesitated. “Three weeks.”

Martin lost all tensions as the wave of horror realizing that his friend was starving to death in front of him started to dawn on him.

“Jon...” Martin was completely sure about this as he said it. “Jon ask me everything.”

“What?” Even in Jon’s current condition of weakness the shock came through clearly.

“Jon I am not going to let you die here. Not on my watch and *not* in these damn tunnels.”

“But Martin you know that will mean-“

“You’re already there! I gave you a statement almost two years ago now. And I don’t care. This is my choice. I want to tell you and I do not want you to die.”

“I...”

“Jon. Let me do this for you. Please. Ask me about the last 9 months.”

Jon was so weak. He was so hungry. Even if he were at his best he wouldn't have the strength to tell him ‘no.’

Jon gripped Martin’s hand harder.  
“Y-youre sure?”

“Yes, please, Jon.”

“Alright.... Martin. Please, tell me what you’ve done since we stopped the Unknowing.”

And then it all came rushing out even before the compulsion really set in giving him clarity and peace as he gave Jon everything. Every feeling, every choice, every regret he had. The words ran through and over Jon like cool water on a hot day. Cold, raw, and refreshing. And by the end of it as Martin’s soul was laid bare and Jon felt better than he had since before he died. He was sitting up and looking into Martin’s eyes full of hope and devotion.

“Well.. are you feeling any better?” Martin asked, his face flushed from the attention and relief he had from talking about everything and to a person he loved after so long letting nothing go further than his own mind. 

“You have no idea,” Jon replied taking both of martins hands and pulling him into a tight embrace. “I missed you so much Martin.” Jon spoke into Martin’s shoulder.

“Jon.. I... I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wait youre telling me people usually try to use proper grammar and also have someone *look over* their works before posting? Absolutely incomprehensible i dont believe it for a second.


End file.
